Digimon: War for RE: Ality
by Alpha-Zenith
Summary: Time has passed since all the Chosen have faced their greatest threats to the Human and Digital World, Since then, a new threat has arisen. This time, the stakes are much higher than before, forcing them to all work together lest they become mere toys to this new threat. A Choice must be made by the 7 Legends: Order or Chaos? Will the right choice be made or will they play again?
1. Prologue: Ode to the End

**_Alright lads, it's postin time. I promised this, so I'm delivering. Don't expect me to post again until next year lol_**

**_Also, yes, I know my writing atm is shit, but give me time to improve, I promise I'll get better._**

* * *

**_(Outside the Walls of Reality)_ **

All was dark in the Unknown. No sound, no creature, nothing lived here.

All except a single, massive egg, which lay dormant for many years.

.

.

.

Until now…

.

.

** _*CRACK*_ **

Out of the shell came a single tentacle, followed by another, and another. More and more appeared until they formed one bestial hand, clenching over and over as if stretching.

** _"It's time."_ **

.

.

.

** _(Ophanimon's Castle, Frontier Universe, Seconds to the Crack)_ **

Ophanimon was spending her afternoon walking in the woods with her holy companions, Seraphimon and Cherubimon. All of them were enjoying their day as if nothing bad had happened between them, despite their past.

Oh, how short their peace was.

Ophanimon's head perked up at the noise of a sudden crack, as if something had been broken. By their command, the Legendary Warrior Spirits appeared, ready to defend the world.

"Cherubimon, Seraphimon, did you hear that?" she asked.

"Indeed, a crack-like noise, am I correct?" Cherubimon asked.

"Yes, as if several Digi-Eggs have hatched," responded Seraphimon. He looked around to see where the noise might've come from, only to gaze in horror at the massive rift in the sky. The others then shared the same look when they, too, stared at the massive, space-like crack in the sky. From there, they saw a pair of glowing _ black _ eyes and a large, clawed hand reach for them.

"SERAPHIMON, CHERUBIMON WE NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!" Ophanimon yelled.

"No need to tell us twice! I'll teleport us to the Human World!" Seraphimon yelled back before enveloping them, and the all Legendary Warrior Spirits, in a ball of light and disappearing moments later. Unbeknownst to them, they also took two unwilling, though very welcome passengers with them.

Within moments of the hand touching the ground, the entire world, along with its moons, disappeared, leaving no trace of Digimon or data anywhere.

.

.

.

_ World 3 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait…... _

Marcus wasn't faring well today in the Digital World. First, the normally passive Digimon were attacking everyone and everything in sight. Second, the Royal Knights were nowhere to be found. Third, he, Agumon, and the others ran out of food.

'Ok, maybe that last one isn't much of a concern, but still! The fact that we ran out of ** _food_ ** of all things is a huge surprise to me and Agumon!' Marcus thought to himself whilst dodging a punch from a rampant Cyberdramon.

Currently, the Digimon were panicking, doing whatever they could to cope with their anxiety. Fighting, mainly, but others were engaging stress eating whatever they could while others chose to wait it all out, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Man, and I thought defeating Yggdrasil would calm everyone and not cause a massive panic in the future," ShineGreymon complained, Burst Mode in full fury against a GranKuwagamon.

"Agumon, you really do say the stupidest things at times. This, surprisingly, isn't one of them," replied Gaomon, punching away several smaller Champions while the PawnChessmon duo distracted the bigger ones.

"Agumon's got a point. Why is everyone panicking this badly?" asked Lalamon, weaving in and out the missiles of several Andromon alongside Kudamon, Kamemon, Falcomon, and Biyomon.

"I don't know, guys, but something tells me that something big is gonna happen real soon with all of these Digimon going nuts over here!" Marcus spoke up. Within moments of him saying those words, a giant crack in the sky appeared, where the same eyes and hand from the previous world appeared from appeared.

"What the hell is that?!" Masaru shouted, actually feeling a bit nervous at the size of the being. And just like that, Craniamon appeared before them.

"Young Damon, you and your companions need to leave the Digital World with us, ** _now!_ **" Craniamon yelled, to which Marcus promptly responded with, "What the hell do you mean, "with us?!"" His question was answered when the rest of the Royal Knights, save for a few, appeared and teleported everyone away from the world.

Once again, the giant clawed hand touched the ground, destroying all that existed in the world. Digimon began running away, screaming in horror and yelling in rage, before they, too, were consumed. Nothing was left alive.

.

.

.

_ World 4 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait… _

For the most part, the Digital World was fine after the reset. All beings were thriving, save for one individual. Gennai, rather, his dark counterpart, was avidly dodging the wild strikes of Jesmon and Alphamon, that wasn't his ally, who had a personal vendetta now that Ordinemon was gone.

"Hey now, can't you two just lighten up a bit? What did little 'ol Gennai do that might warrant your-" he was cut off by a swipe from Alphamon and then continued, "attention, oh Royal Knights?"

"You know damn well why we're here, Gennai! Hand over Apocalymon's Data or perish!" demanded Jesmon, raising his right arm towards him, with **At** hovering over it menacingly.

"Jesmon, stand down," commanded Alphamon before turning back to 'Gennai,' "Gennai, hand over Apocalymon's Data and come with us. You know full and well why we require that data you're keeping from us."

'Gennai' chuckled and started playing hacky-sack with the cube, "Oh? You mean this ol' cube of data here? Why, it's not dangerous, gentlemen! Here, why don't _ you _ try it?" He threw it towards them, intending to make it land an infecting hit when all of a sudden, it froze in mid air.

All three of them were confused, 'Gennai' more so. But before he could ask, his body started spasming uncontrollably. "W-What's happ-pening to m-me?!" he cried out in confusion before a surge of pain flew throughout his body. From what the two Royal Knights could see, a mist of viral energy was flowing from 'Gennai,' destroying the screaming being, and into the cube.

When all of the viral mist was gone, the cube flew up to the sky, where they both saw a huge crack in the sky. A humongous hand grabbed the now super engorged cube and absorbed it, increasing the hand's size by 5 times its original size. This alarmed the two Knights enough to focus their attacks on the hand, only for said attacks to bounce off or do no damage.

However, the hand was now visibly annoyed with attacks and sent them flying with a wave of itself. Or, at least, that's what would've happened had a large forcefield not blocked the incoming winds. Question is, who summoned it?

"I don't appreciate you attacking this world, stranger. Especially after your sudden entrance here," Gennai said, minor exhaustion riddling his voice. He turned back to the two Royal Knights, "You two get out of here and warn the Digidestined, you hear me?" He was about to drop the forcefield when he turned back around, "Oh, and head to Primary Village, would ya? Someone's been waiting for their partner since an hour ago!"

Alphamon and Jesmon had their doubts, seeing how it was Gennai, but relented, seeing as this Digimon may be able to help with their Digidestined. Hopefully, it wouldn't end up as rampant as Meicoomon. They soon left, traveling as fast as they could towards Primary Village.

Gennai focused his attention towards the hand, which was now fuming at his lone figure. Once again, it swung itself around, sending highly destructive waves of air everywhere. In response, he raised several shields up around the surrounding area, exhausting himself even further. "I'll admit, I'm not gonna be able to beat you, stranger. All I can do is play cat and mouse by raising my shields," he stated, "But I'll be damned if I can't do something about this."

The hand didn't care, or at least Gennai didn't think it cared, as it swung itself even harder, creating a massive wave of _ fire _ that scorched everything in its path. Even Gennai knew that he wouldn't be able to block that, even at his maximum potential. 'Still, it's worth a shot,' he thought, raising his hands to produce another shield.

The pain Gennai was feeling was unimaginable. With the flames beating against his cracking shield, it felt as if a supernova had gone off right in front of him. With his shield shrinking, he heard the cries of various Digimon nearby disappear as they were consumed by the flames. And just when he was about to be consumed as well, Jesmon had grabbed him and pulled him away.

All Gennai heard in his last moments of consciousness was, "You're coming with us, whether anyone likes it or not." In his arms was a small catlike Digimon that cooed out a name.

"Mei…."

.

.

.

.

With all of its competition teleporting away, the hand proceeded to eradicate the world, all of it disappearing within a matter of seconds. Now, all it had was two more worlds left to destroy.

_ World 1 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait… _

Lunamon was actually having an easy time in the Digital World as the newly crowned Digimon Queen. First, after she had gotten the position, she had unexpectedly digivolved into Lekismon. After getting over her fears, she trained in this form, later evolving into Crescemon, and once more into Dianamon. To say that anyone expected her to reach her Mega form this fast was an understatement. Absolutely no one expected this to occur, and those who challenged her for her title soon found out the hard way.

Apart from that, everything was relatively fine. That is, until three Digimon arrived at the palace. Among the small group were two faces she remembered, Marsmon and Apollomon, although she didn't remember much of Marsmon.

"Queen Lunamon, we require that you come with us!" exclaimed Apollomon, seemingly worried, "You're the only one who we can rely on at this moment!"

"Why me? What's so special about me that would require my assistance?" Lunamon asked, clearly confused about this whole ordeal. Though, she had an inkling of what they might need of her.

The third figure moved forward, announcing himself as Neptunemon, "Lunamon, the reason we require your utmost assistance is because of your Mega form." Mentally, Lunamon confirmed her suspicions, but as to _ why _ was still the big mystery.

Neptunemon continued, "You see, us three are known as part of the Olympos XII, a group similar to the Royal Knights, but not as known, save for Bacchusmon. Your Mega form, Dianamon, is also a part of that group."

Silence loomed in the palace, and Lunamon was stunned to say the least. Her? A part of the Olympos XII? It couldn't be real, right?

She didn't get to answer herself as the roof of the palace was torn off, exposing a huge hand, readying to grab them. However, it missed its targets when they threw themselves out of the way. Enraged, it began to drop amorphous blobs to search for them.

.

.

.

"This is the threat we meant, Lunamon. If we don't gather all of the Olympos XII, all Digimon in existence will cease to exist!" Marsmon exclaimed, clearly panicking at this point. "To even stand a chance against it, you need to Digivolve into Dianamon!"

Lunamon was frozen, in shock, fear, and various other reasons. That was what they were up against? It didn't seem possible to face off against it.

Then again, they have to try. For everyone.

...for Shoutmon.

Steadying her nerves and taking a deep breath, she gave her answer to them, "LUNAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO….." She was wrapped in a digital cocoon, her data shifting furiously until it burst open, revealing a new form, "DIANAMON!"

As soon as she settled down, they were found by the blobs of shadowy flesh, only for them to be destroyed by a blast of flame from Apollomon. "I fear it's found out our location. We must leave at once!" he turned to Dianamon, "Dianamon, gather up Mikey's allies and head back to the palace. We'll provide a distraction for you to escape."

Before Dianamon could say a word, the three ran down the hall, off to face their enemy. Deep down, she felt like they knew more than they were letting on, but shelved it away for later. She opened a gate to another Zone and left, leaving behind only puddles of moonlight.

.

.

.

She later returned, with various of Mikey's allies in tow, when she saw the sheer destruction left by the hand. Shocked, she found the members of Olympos XII lying on the ground, about to be crushed by the hand.

She rushed forward, using her weapon as an impromptu shield for her new allies and stopping the hand's progression. "Leave us alone, monster! You have no place in this world!" she yelled, digging her weapon deeper into the hand's flesh. The hand, of course, reeled back in pain, not expecting the sudden rush of pain from smaller, insignificant lifeforms.

Dianamon took this advantage to pick up her fellow Olympos XII from their early graves, "Come on, this is no place to die, you three!" Opening up a gate to the Real World, she attacked the hand once more, **"Arrow of Artemis!"** freezing the hand momentarily.

She looked at everyone else and ushered them to get through the portal, closing it moments after the last one and she went through. By then, the hand broke free of its icy prison and slammed its fist into the earth.

Now unrestricted, the bestial hand changed into a more monstrous claw and swiped at the ground, deleting the world in mere milliseconds.

_ World 5 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait… _

.

.

.

A lone thought from Marsmon trailed across the empty space left behind by the claw, surprising only those who could understand its meaning, not that there were any.

_ 'Looks like we're teaming back up again, Spencer…' _

.

.

.

The world is quite barren, thought a lone Elecmon as he rolled down the sands of this world. He found the Digignomes fun and all, but they eventually got to be boring, so he left them.

So how was it that it all ended up like this?

The entire world was burning granite, stone, and such. So much so, the smoke produced outmatched the sandstorm that was currently raging.

"Come on, Elecmon! We can't stay here for much longer, otherwise we'll be fried like fish at a restaurant!" BelleStarmon shouted, pulling up in the Behemoth. Pointing at the giant claw with one of her pistols, she reiterated, "That thing is gonna kill us unless we get out of here ** _NOW!_ **"

Following his companion's words, he hopped onto the Behemoth, quickly being greeted by BelleStarmon's Fly Bullets. BelleStarmon gunned it, lurching Elecmon back at the speed they were going at now. "Where are we going, Beelko? That thing seems to be following our every move," Elecmon asked, seeing the giant claw swipe at them, giant gusts flying everywhere.

BelleStarmon tsked, "We're heading over to the Human World. There's a portal still open up ahead, but we'll need to push Behemoth to it's limits if we want to even make it!" At this, Elecmon took his cue to push the sentient motorcycle. "HEY, YOU DUMB BIKE! MY DIGI-MOMMA'S TRICYCLE CAN MOVE FASTER THAN YOU! YOU WANNA GET US AND YOURSELF OUT ALIVE? THEN GET TO IT!"

Like magic, Behemoth took his words as enraging fuel to push itself even further. "Wow, how'd you know that'd work, Elecmon?" BelleStarmon asked, actually amazed that his words worked. Elecmon chuckled, "I found out when I accidentally insulted it sometime back. I called it a hand-me-down trike and it revved itself up!" BelleStarmon laughed, "Well, that's a good thing to know!"

Suddenly, as they were about to cross the portal, a gust of wind knocked them off Behemoth, who crossed through the portal without its riders. Running up to it, BelleStarmon shrieked in pain when the portal burned her hand. "AAAAGH, DAMN IT!" she cried out, her Fly Bullets quickly surrounding her.

Elecmon looked back and saw that the land before them slowly disappearing. "Beelko, look!" he shouted, momentarily distracting her from the pain. Much to their horror, they saw countless Digimon, young and old being deleted. Heroes stepped in to stop the spread, but failed as they, too, were deleted. A dissipating MagnaKidmon stumbled towards them, barely able to make any words, "Beelko, is that you? Get out of here, would ya?" He fell face first, dissipating completely upon hitting the ground.

Elecmon turned to his friend, "Beelko? Are we really gonna die here?"

BelleStarmon stayed silent, unable to answer his question, but giving him a clear indicator that they were.

Off to the distance, the claw suddenly spasmed when a blast hit it from the left. A voice rang out, "This world may be yours for now, but it will be ours when this is all said and done. **Yuggoth Blaster!** " Another blast was sent at the claw, destroying its thumb which dispersed into tentacles. Another voice rang out, much more gruff than the previous one, "We may not be able to beat you, but the others will! **Grau Lärm!**"

The claw then turned grey, limping as its power was sealed away. The two who had stopped it then moved closer towards Elecmon and BelleStarmon, who readied _ Rizoma de Loto _ just in case they were hostile.

Their saviors turned out to be a Dobermon and a red, dragon-like mount. "Come with us," said the mount, surprising the two. "I can get us into the Human World without getting harmed. Dobermon and I know some people that can help us defeat this menace."

BelleStarmon responded, "How do we know that you aren't lying and won't take advantage of us?" Her unease was slowly filling her mind as memories of torture past returned to her recent thoughts. Her injured hand didn't help things at all either.

The Dobermon then spoke, "A group of heroes live in the Human World. You remember the D-Reaper Crisis that affected us back then? Those humans were the ones to take care of it. The Sovereigns have the highest respect for them for their actions." The claw suddenly twitched, getting Dobermon's attention. "We have to leave now! Take Grani's offer or leave it, it's your choice!"

Elecmon answered for the two, "We'll take it!"

"Elecmon?!"

He turned back to his friend, giving his reason, "I don't know why, but something is compelling me to go there. As if I need to see someone." His eyes hardened, shining with conviction, "And if the key to saving the Digital World is in the Human World, then I'll take my chances, Beelko!"

BelleStarmon could only chuckle at his deposition, "Elecmon….." She looked at their saviors, and gave her answer, "I'll go too. Someone has to watch over this runt, after all."

"Then hop on my back. I shall take us away," Grani said, lowering himself so they could get on. When the two did, he zoomed off through the portal, leaving behind the claw to destroy the world like the other four. After doing so, it regenerated its thumb, flexing it repeatedly.

_ World 2 has gone offline permanently. Re-configuring, please wait… _

"This...this is bad," Zhuqiaomon said, his worry growing by the minute.

"Ya think, Zhuqiaomon? Of course it's bad! It's so bad, all of the other worlds have been affected. Heck, even Fanglongmon woke from his slumber because of this!" Ebonwumon's right head spoke. His left head then spoke, "Hush you. Just because it's true, doesn't mean that you have to rub it in his face some more."

Baihumon interrupted them, "IF I may interrupt your bickering, we still have to discuss the matters of our respective Digital Worlds. Rather, the lack of them."

Azulongmon piped in, "Yes, indeed we do, Baihumon. Fortunately, this is something I looked into the moment Ebonwumon's World was attacked." The other Sovereign huddled closer to hear the information.

"This threat was one that was thought to be a complete myth, even to the likes of GraceNovamon or other great mythical Digimon. Legend has it that it was sealed away from this reality many millennia ago by an ancient group of Chosen, using all the power they had to do so. Their names are lost to time and space, but they still live on within this tale. The monster we're threatened by goes by the name of…..Zenithmon."

Upon Azulongmon's revelation, everyone lost their absolute minds. "ZENITHMON?! AZULONGMON, DO YOU REALIZE HOW GRAVE YOUR WORDS ARE?! IF ZENITHMON IS RETURNING, THEN WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HIM! EVEN **WITH** THE CHOSEN, WE HARDLY STAND A CHANCE!" Zhuqiaomon screeched, flapping his now flaming wings violently.

"Azulongmon, what do you propose we do?! Our powers with the Chosen won't be enough to defeat Zenithmon, so what can we do about this?" Baihumon asked, nervous as he was the youngest of the four.

A new voice entered the fray, "I believe I have the answer for that, Young Baihumon."

The four Holy Beasts turned their heads towards the center of their meeting chamber and saw a new figure digitizing itself. When it finished doing so, all of them gasped. "Huanglongmon!" Ebonwumon yelled, unable to believe that the Golden Dragon of the Center had appeared before them.

He chuckled, "It's good to see you too, Ebonwumon. The last time I saw you, you were only half the size you are now." Turning to the others, he addressed to them, "As you know from Azulongmon, Zenithmon, the Ancient Chaos of Eras Past, has returned to conquer all the worlds. My Digital World was one of those worlds to be conquered, the 4th one, to be exact." Projecting a spiritual image of the five worlds, he then showed them Zenithmon's path, "Zenithmon knew that each world had interacted with the Human World at some point in time. He, himself, has the power to do this, but only once, much like the others. So, he took over the 5 Worlds, merging them to gain more power to access the Human World _ five _ more times. If my thoughts are correct, he'll merge the Human Worlds to give him a _ sixth _ access."

He dispelled the projection, "So, in total, he can now enter the Human World a total of seven times. Upon doing so, he'll also release a Demon Lord into the Human World."

"A Demon Lord?!"

"Yes, although it appears that three have already been released, both on the side of good. Lilithmon, Beelzemon, and Belphemon were all former enemies, but are now partners to some of our respective Chosen, albeit with different personalities. Belphemon was originally a part of your world, Baihumon, but he has since then moved to mine, as the new partner of Ryouma Mogami. It _ was _ originally a Psychemon, but has since become its true form, Phascomon," Huanglongmon clarified. He hesitated before speaking, "I propose that we...ally...with them to add an advantage against Zenithmon."

Zhuqiaomon flipped his lid at the proposition, Baihumon joining his displeasure. "ALLY with the DEMON LORDS?! Have you gone mad, Huanglongmon?! They killed a huge portion of us and YOU expect US to allow the Chosen to suffer their ire?!" Baihumon bellowed, Zhuqiaomon squawking in agreement. "SILENCE, YOU TWO," Azulongmon commanded, allowing Ebonwumon to exert his power, "HUANGLONGMON HAS A REASON FOR EVERYTHING HE DOES, SO ALLOW HIM TO EXPLAIN."

Silence then lingered in the air, so tense that you could cut it with plastic toy knife. Finally, Huanglongmon spoke, "While I also disagree with the idea of allying with them, you can't deny the power they hold." He projected an image of a WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and a BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon fighting Lucemon, "These four, for example, have done the exact same things as the other. Train, eat, sleep, battle, and evolve to their fullest potential. When they fought Lucemon, however, all four had to fuse to even stand a chance. Even so, they still lost to him. Fortunately, the Chosen have grown powerful enough to keep them in line."

Everyone stayed silent at this, only for Huanglongmon to cut it by stating, "Even if we were against the idea, we'd still be forced to ally with them." He dispelled the first image and projected another, that of BelleStarmon and company escaping the Digital World. "This young BelleStarmon, unbeknownst to her, harbors the key to allying with them and is heading to the Human World."

"So what do _ we _ do, Huanglongmon?" Ebonwumon asked, curious as to how they'd play their parts.

"We make sure she gets there and bring the Chosen here."

.

.

Unnoticed by any of the five, BelleStarmon coughed a bit, which signaled a rare sign among all Digimon kind.

** _The X-Antibody._**

* * *

**_And there we have it! The prologue has been released with more context to those snippets! Now, as for me, I'm heading off to work, so I wish you all a Happy New Year and a wonderful decade to come._**

**_Until then, this is Alpha-Zenith, signing off!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Return of THE Gennai

**_Okay, since half of the 02 gang didn't really get buffed (Cody and Yolei), they'll be given buffs, courtesy of moi. Also, regarding a certain gal of 01/02, her partner's gonna get a certain...change, so please stick with me here. However controversial the evolution paths may be, understand that I'm going to make it work. Count on it. Also, I did see Last Evolution. Apart from making me cry like the little bitch my best friend is, the only thing I'm going to acknowledge are the evolutions, the final battle, and the concept of di...actually, you don't need to know that ;). Here, that fight happens 6 months after tri. but Tai and Matt (spoilers) don't lose their partners and Sora doesn't give up fighting. Also also, Sora and Matt have broken up during the time between this fic's Kizuna and their current day. You'll find out soon enough._**

* * *

Digital World 1  
Status: [DOES NOT EXIST]

Real World 1  
Status: [INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM T8124H3H781216]

.

.

.

_**Human World 1, 2006, Kamiya Household; One Year After Ordinemon, Six Months After Eosmon/Menoa's Attack**_

"Tai, we're gonna be late for the group meeting!" Kari shouted, prompting Tai to cover his ears. IT was the morning, couldn't she just lay off on the shouting until he was fully awake?

Oh, that's right, the meeting for all the Digidestined, old and new. That's today….

WAIT, THAT'S TODAY?!

Getting up as quickly as possible, he frantically put on his clothes, sniffing his body to make sure he didn't smell bad first and leaped out of his bed. "W-Wait, hold on Kari! I'm almost ready!" he yelled, looking for his Digivice. It had to be here somewhere, it just had to be!

.

.

"_?! #$%^&*)( TAI…..WE)!( *#&%^)(NEED YOUR…... _…_..help…..)(*&^%$# !... _"

_._

_._

"Woah!" he yelled, hitting his head on the bottom of his desk. Clutching his head in pain, he rubbed it furiously, hoping to rid himself of the pain. "Aw jeez, what the heck was that?" he wondered. That voice sounded so…..familiar(?)...to him, for some reason. But, who could've said that?

Kari burst through the door, "Tai! Are you okay? I heard you hit something, so I ran as fast as I could!"

Waving her off, he answered, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, sis. I was just looking for my Digivice, but it looks like it's not here…" "Well, you might've left it at Matt's house, considering you were there last week," Kari replied, remembering that Sunday's events.

Tai brightened up, "Oh yeah, I think I did leave it over there!" Pulling out his phone, he continued, "I'll call him to bring it if it's there." Dialing Matt's number, he waited till he heard the door being knocked. "I'll get it! Here, hold this Kari," he said, running towards the door. Opening it, he responded, "Kamiya Resi-" and promptly got smacked in the face with his Digivice. "Oh hey, you did have it!"

Matt huffed, not very amused by the whole situation, "Well, yeah, I did. You forgot it after we left to go see Meiko last week." Tilting his head, he saw Kari wave to him from the kitchen, to which he did the same. Turning back to his best friend, he continued, "Everyone's been waiting on you and Kari for nearly 10 minutes now and our partners are starting to take some of the food we've packed."

Tai picked up his Digivice, placing it in his pocket, "Well then, it looks like we're going to have to book it then. Kari, let's go!" The two ran outside of the apartment, running down the flights of stairs at remarkable speeds.

Matt leaned over the side and shouted, "Hey! Watch out for the-" He was cut off when he heard the _THWACK _of Tai hitting the side of Matt's van and the _THUD _of Kari running into him. "...van." He sighed, walking down the stairs.

.

.

.

_**Meanwhile, in Odaiba Park**_**…**_**..**_

"What's taking Tai so long?" Davis asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "He got on my case last time and now he's the cause of the problem!" He, along with the other Digidestined, had been waiting for their main leader to show up for 10 minutes at that point. All of them were pretty annoyed as they've been wanting to eat for quite some time now.

Meiko answered in their leader's stead, "Um, please don't be _too _harsh on him, Davis. He might've been caught up in something important or….yeah." She shrank down a bit when he turned his gaze on her, standing back up when he let out a sigh. "Well, knowing him, Kari probably got sick or his parents are leaving him in charge while they're about to leave." "He would have called one of us if that did happen, Davis," Joe remarked, looking through one of his medical books, multitasking between the conversation and reading, "Also, Matt should be calling us right about…...now."

Immediately, Izzy's phone rang. Everyone's heads turned towards their senior friend, to which he responded, "I took the time to count how long it'd take to get here and back. Easy."

Shaking his head, Izzy took up the call, "Izzy speaking. Did you find them, Matt?" "Yeah, I did. It turns out that Tai lost his Digivice which was in my possession." "How'd it- Nevermind. Are you on your way here with them?" A loud honk near the park alerted everyone of Matt's arrival. Seconds later, Matt was dragging his best friend and said friend's sister towards the group. "Here you go, one order of forgetful older brother and one order of forgotten little sister for everyone," Matt announced, bringing laughs out of everyone in the park.

Clapping his hands, Tai got everyone's attention, "Alright everyone, let's get to the agenda here. Did our Partners eat all the food already or not?" "No, but they came close to eating it several times. You're just lucky Izzy put them all into the small Digi Realm," Sora answered, bringing a sheepish chuckle from him. "Yes, we already know why you took so long in getting here. You left your Digivice at Matt's house last week. But c'mon, Tai, you're better than this!"

Tai blushed at her chiding, though less at the embarrassment of being exposed like this and more of who was doing it. Yes, even after all this time, Tai was still infatuated with his childhood friend, Sora Takenouchi. He couldn't help it, something about her just drew him back to her no matter what. He was about to jokingly defend himself when Meiko stepped in.

"Sora, you have to be a bit lenient on him about this. Remember that last time I lost _my _Digivice? All of you helped me look for it and didn't complain about it," Meiko stated, an unusual steeliness in her tone. All of the Digidestined, realizing the hypocrisy of their actions, felt a bit bad about their actions, save for Davis, who let out a "What the heck?!" before being smacked into silence by Cody.

Now feeling bad for his friends, Tai waved off Meiko, "Mei, it's fine. She has something of a point, y'know?" Meiko began to blush in embarrassment, thinking she had done wrong, "Wah! I'm sorry, Tai! I was just trying to help you out and...and…!" She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder from Sora, surprisingly enough. "It's fine, Mei. We should've also realized that we were also in the wrong here."

Looking at the two girls, he mentally chuckled. He looked back through his life, wondering how it could've ended up like this. Such thoughts were cut short, however, when the sky suddenly cracked in digital formations.

Instantly, the rest of the DigiDestined got up from their spots, their Digimon finally coming out of Izzy's Digital Room. "Are we about to eat now, Izzy? We're getting really hungry in there, ya know?" Tentomon asked, stopping as soon as he saw the portal opening up. "Is that-?"

"I'm afraid so, Tentomon. A Digimon's coming for something here, and we all know what happened last time one came to this world," Izzy answered, putting all the Digimon on edge. "But, with all of us here now, I don't doubt that we can take it."

Tai chuckled, "A bit prideful coming from you, don't you think, Izzy?" "Considering our strength is now bolstered from the last time, I believe that we can defeat whatever comes our way," the younger lad replied. "If you say so, man, but be careful. Just because we've had a boost in power doesn't mean that they haven't either gotten stronger, y'know?"

"Not to butt into your conversation, you two, but it's coming out NOW! Get ready!" Matt yelled, snapping the two back into reality. As soon as he finished saying that, the crack fully breached, Jesmon and Alphamon both leaping out of the portal.

"Jesmon?!" Agumon shouted, "It's gotta be serious if he's coming here!" Turning back to the others, he shouted, "Gang, you know what to do!"

"Right!" "You got it, Agumon!" "Superb!" "On it!" "We can do this!" "Let's teach him a lesson!" "Time to fight!" "Veemon!" "Wormmon!" "Cody, let me at him!" "Time for you just desserts, Alphamon!"

Within a bright flash of light, all of the Partner 'mons digivolved to the highest forms they could become. In another flash and a gust of wind, they roared out in readiness to protect their friends/partners.

"Omegamon!" "Hououmon!" "HerculesKabuterimon!" "Vikemon!" "Rosemon!" "Seraphimon! "Magnadramon!" "Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" "Cannondramon!" "Eaglemon!"

All of them landed onto the ground before Jesmon, who then raised his arms before them.

"Digidestined, I beg you not to fight the people coming here. They are not the people you knew and fought!" he pleaded, motioning to the two leaders. "Davis, Tai, you understand where I'm coming from, correct? Then, as a Royal Knight of the Digital World, I ask that you please, stay calm until we can explain."

Tai and Davis looked at each other, silently looking at each other in the eyes. "Should we trust him on this, Davis? It's your call," Tai asked his junior, "You decide whether or not we're fighting whatever's coming through that gate."

Taking a deep breath, Davis could hear his heart pounding hard in his chest. 'No, not just my heart. I can hear everyone else's hearts as well! They're all wanting either of the two choices. Argh, it's so evenly split here, why did Tai have to make me choose?!' Exhaling, he then started making his choice, "Alright then, I say that we..." He hesitated, taking a moment to look into Jesmon's eyes. Taking advantage of his pause, he saw that the giant Digimon's amber eyes shined with something he hadn't seen before.

Anger, anguish...and truth.

"...hear him out. I can feel that Jesmon's telling the truth here," he decided, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Walking up to his best friend, Ken asked, "Davis, are you sure you want to spare him?" "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, his eyes weren't lying to me. That alone tells me we _can_ trust him!" Davis answered, getting a chuckle from the young Ichijoji.

Said chuckling stopped as soon as he saw Alphamon crash down from the portal, closing up behind him in a chaotic _*SHATTER*._

The awkward silence that filled the air was, ironically, deafening to everyone there. Jesmon looked both scared and embarrassed at the scene. Tai and Davis both thought that they made lapses in judgment. Matt, Ken, and Cody looked indifferent but were screaming internally. Yolei looked as if she was going to actually scream. Joe was in the middle of a mental shutdown while Izzy wasn't that far behind. Mimi and Sora looked enraged, clenching their fists hard enough to almost pierce the skin. TK and Kari were the calmest, being very cautious of their moves.

Meiko, however, looked downright murderous as she trembled. The one Digimon that hunted her down for Meicoomon's corruption was back, and Jesmon wanted to speak in _peace_? How could she, knowing that one of the beings responsible for her partner's fall was standing right in front of her. As for Alphamon, he was cautious and slightly afraid. Had the girl staring at him been a Digimon, he was almost sure that he'd be dead.

Before anyone could explode, however, Tai took control of the situation, "Everyone, you can relax. Davis said we'd hear out Jesmon _and_ Alphamon, so let's just calm down and hear what he and Jesmon have to say." Seeing a few of them still be a bit skeptical, he added, "Matt and I will still have Omegamon out, so please calm down. Omegamon alone can still take him."

However, as sweet his words were, they fell on silent ears as their partners suddenly stiffened, their eyes suddenly blanked out. Worried, Kari went up to her partner, "Magnadramon, are you alri-?" Without any warning, almost every one of them started mentally breaking down, screaming in agony and grief as the sensation of _**loss**_ suddenly flooded their minds. "Magnadramon!" Kari cried out, "What's going on?!"

"The Digital Wo-orld...it's..." Magnadramon tried to say, but the agony brought her back into the screaming mess the other Digimon were in, sans the Royal Knights.

"Alphamon, what's going on?! Why are our partners suddenly screaming wrecks?!" Izzy yelled, desperately trying to get HerculesKabuterimon to calm down.

"That's...the issue, Izumi. The Digital World...it's been erased. It no longer exists," Alphamon answered, his voice slightly wavering.

Silence rang throughout the world at that moment. Then, one by one, the sounds of several Digivices clattering onto the ground filled the air. Mimi outright fainted at the news, Joe barely catching her in time before hitting the ground. T.K. and Kari both started crying at the revelation, Yolei joining them shortly afterward. Cody and Izzy were damn near passing out, hyperventilating as their partners screamed on. Meiko began sobbing uncontrollably as her only connection to Meicoomon was seemingly gone forever. Sora, despite being in the same boat as her, tried to calm her down to no avail.

Matt swallowed the lump he felt in his throat and asked, "How...how can you be so sure that it's gone? Couldn't it have just moved connections like the last few times? How come you, Jesmon, Omegamon, and Imperialdramon aren't being affected by this as well?"

Davis chimed in, "Yeah, why aren't they being affected? Do they have some kind of immunity to this?!"

Alphamon answered, "In a way, yes. When the Digital World moves, certain Digimon move to another world to avoid an occurrence like this. However, I wish what I said wasn't true. We saw it be deleted with our own eyes." He looked towards the ground, "We...we weren't strong to even hurt the damned thing that caused this. We hit it hard and it didn't even get the least bit hurt."

He felt a small hand touch him. When he looked, he saw Kari standing by him, "Alphamon...even though we don't really know each other, or like you for that matter, I can tell that you did try your best to save the Digital World." She looked away, not wanting the giant being see her teary face, "I don't believe this. I'm talking to the very thing that helped corrupt Meicoomon like a kid."

Seeing that the Digimon were now more or less relieved of their pain, Jesmon decided that now would be the time to pop the proverbial bubble.

"About that, Young Kamiya," Jesmon said, getting eyes on him, "This is not the same Alphamon you all faced. This is the actual Alphamon, the true leader of the Royal Knights. He, however, knows what the other had done and wishes to atone for the other's actions."

Kari immediately felt embarrassed about the whole ordeal, especially for the second part she said. The others then let out a collective breath they didn't know they were holding. Meiko, on the other hand, merely let go of her anger, but not before giving Alphamon one last unnecessarily hateful glare. The Knight of the Empty Seat winced, but took it regardless, knowing of the girl's issue with him.

However, with the girl glaring at him, he then remembered something, "We did, however, rescue two people before we arrived. One of which, I believe, one of you missed dearly." Opening his lightly clenched hand, he heard Meiko gasp in disbelief. As she stepped closer, the small Digimon's eyes opened, sleepiness squirming beneath her wiping paws. "Nya~ Where am I? This doesn't look like Primary Village," said the little Digimon, yawning and stretching like a cat.

"Meicoomon?" Meiko asked, her eyes watering up in hope, "Is that really you, Meicoomon?"

Looking at Meiko, Meicoomon lept towards her partner in joy. "MEEIIIIIIIIII!" Meiko, now sure it was her partner Digimon, caught Meicoomon, laughing and crying in pure joy. They spun around, Meicoomon laughing as she was barely holding on and not being flung away. "Mei, I've missed you! It's been so long for me since I last saw you!" "Oh Meicoomon, I've missed you, too! You don't know how happy this has made me!" Meiko replied, wiping her face from any tears left.

Meicoomon, however, wiped her face for her as she missed a few tears, "Mei, you don't have to cry anymore. I'm here now, so please, don't cry! Laugh and smile for us!"

She hiccupped, "Silly, you're only going to make me cry more."

"Ugh, what in the Digital World hit me? I feel like absolute crap right now," moaned Alphamon's other rescuee. Tai, seeing who it was, exclaimed, "Gennai?! You're here too?!"

Gennai, holding his head, chuckled, "Well, who else would have a face this handsome?" Seeing as he got no quirky responses from that joke, he grimaced, "I take it that Alphamon told you everything?"

Tai nodded, allowing Gennai to speak, "Then you now realize that I'm pretty much the only Gennai left. Without any of the others or Digi-ports, we're stranded here. And if my guess is right, whatever destroyed the Digital World is coming here next."

Izzy snapped his fingers, "Not everyone is stranded, Gennai. We still have contact with one other Digidestined!" Opening up his laptop, he began typing rapidly, "Come on, Willis, you have to respond! We need you right now!"

.

.

_*Ding!*_

"Huh? A message?" Willis thought as he got up from his bed. "Who could be messaging at this time of night?" Opening up his laptop, he found a greatly worrying message from Izzy.

_"Willis, if you're reading this message, then get your Digivice and Digimon ready! The Digital World has been destroyed and whatever's caused it is coming here soon! Everyone else is here with me, so just give us your coordinates, and Davis, Ken, and I will come to pick you up."_

Quickly looking up and sending back his coordinates, Willis grabbed his Digivice and ran outside. "Terriermon, Lopmon, we have to get ready NOW! Something big's come up!"

Leaping down from the roof of the house Willis was occupying, Terriermon and Lopmon asked, "Willis, does this have to do with the Digital World being...gone?" When he nodded, Terriermon grunted, "Well then, we'll just have to teach whoever did that a big ole' lesson in butt-kicking!" Terriermon began throwing his tiny arms in punches, bringing some amusement from his twin and partner.

"Wait, I just realized something," Lopmon said, "The Digidestined sent you a message, right Willis?"

"Yeah, Izzy sent me a message about it and said they'd pick us up."

"But if the Digital World is gone, then so are the Digiports. How are they gonna pick us up in that case?"

A huge _**WHOOSH**_ accompanied by huge gusts of wind answered his questions. "_HEY GUYS!_" came Davis' ever-cheerful voice from the flying beast above them. Izzy, meanwhile, came down from Imperialdramon in HerculesKabuterimon's hands.

"Willis, hop on! I don't have any time to explain and we don't have our passports! You probably do, but we don't have time to go to prison right now!" Izzy shouted over the roaring winds. Willis, holding onto his twin partners, lept into HerculesKabuterimon's open hand and ascended onto Imperialdramon, who then took off back to Japan.

.

.

"So that's why we needed you here, Willis. Of all the Digidestined in the world, you're the only other one besides Meiko that could actually keep up with us," Tai stated, pacing back and forth as he was unable to sit still long enough to explain everything, "Plus, with your partners being able to reach forms higher than any other Digidestined's Digimon, we might be able to stand a chance against whatever's coming here."

Willis hummed, "Well, I don't have any other choice for this, don't I?" Seeing Davis rub the back of his head, he chuckled, "It's fine, guys. I'll help you in beating this thing. After all, you and Matt saved everyone from Eosmon's control, I included. Think of this as a favor being repaid."

Matt smirked, "A favor? Nah, don't think of it like that, Willis. Just think of it like helping some friends save the world."

The good energy in the air quickly left as the felt a cold chill grow from Highton View Terrace. When Kari looked, she gasped as she saw a giant claw crush the apartment complex.

Everyone then turned to face the being when they felt another presence from behind them.

"Oh, I do hope you Digidestined are doing well this fine day. After all, I've been itching to _meet _you all again after being trapped in that _**hellhole**_ for so long," spoked Daemon, descending to the ground.

Davis gulped and clenched his fist, "Daemon...what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Dark Ocean!" He growled, throwing his right fist to his side, "Why show your face now, you monster?!"

Daemon huffed, "As if I had a choice in the matter, Digi-brat."

A collective "Huh?" rose from the crowd of 14 humans, 1 overseer, and 17 Digimon. Pinching his nose, Daemon explained, "Something dragged me out of the Dark Ocean by force. By the feel of it, it was a much bigger threat than you lot were years ago. And if my knowledge as a former Seraphimon prevails, this is a threat that we, **unfortunately**, have to work together to beat." When protests arose, he continued, "This threat was so great that it took all the power of the _**very**_first Digidestined groups to seal away. Senetmon, I believe was its name."

Hearing Daemon say that name, Alphamon shuddered, getting Daemon's attention. "Alphamon, do you know something about this?" asked the Demon Lord, genuinely curious about the Knight's physical response. To see one shudder like that should've brought him joy, not nervousness.

"Senetmon, or rather Zenithmon, was an ancient Digimon that was said to bring peace and balance to the Digital World. However, it lost its mind due to losing all the friends and family it made, sending it into a mindless rampage. It was around this time that the Digimon Sovereign were first born, and, with the help of the Ancient Digidestined, they sealed it away at the cost of the Digidestineds' lives. The Digidestined in question have had their names lost to time, but some groups, such as the Royal Knights and the Olympos XII, honor their sacrifice by protecting the Digital World from such threats."

Daemon, who was silent at this revelation, hummed, "It seems that the Demon Lords were somewhat mistaken then. You Knights do have a heart under your cold metal plates." Jesmon only growled at the insinuation, bringing a light smirk to the Demon Lord. "Anyways, our first order of business is to destroy that claw. Judging from its power, it certainly was the thing that brought me out of the Dark Ocean." He looked at the younger generation of Digidestined, "You younglings run along with Gennai and take care of evacuating the other flesh bags from the area if you want them to live." He then looked at the older generation, "As for you older lot, you and the Royal Knights will help me send this thing back beyond Reality's Walls where it resides or die trying."

Willis was about to protest the Demon Lord's orders but was stopped when Davis placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not now Willis. We'll deal with him later, but we need to help the citizens first." Willis reluctantly nodded, joining the others to clear the area.

.

.

Meanwhile, the older Digidestined arrived at Highton View Terrace, only to see rubble lie in its wake. Joe grimaced, "It's all gone, but there doesn't appear to be any injured lying around, fortunately."

Meiko looked around, "It looks like the only thing that saved these people was lunchtime. Thank whatever being above us that their stomachs rumbled at the same time." She let go of Meicoomon, who then ran around to inspect the damaged cars. "Anything, Meicoomon?"

Meicoomon shook her head, "Nothing, Mei! Everything's cl-" She stopped herself when she sensed a barely beating pulse. "I found someone, Mei!" Tai and Joe ran over to Meicoomon's spot, "Under the car! They're still alive!"

"Palmon, try to lift the car while they get this person out!" Mimi yelled. Palmon used her vines and wrapped the car while the others began to push up the car, "Tai, I'm about to lift this thing," Palmon grunted, "Drag them out when I say go!" Seeing him nod, she immediately yelled, "GO!" With a good yank, she lifted the car, letting Tai pull out the woman before slamming the car back down.

Tai fell back, however, when he saw who he saved, "MS. MAKI?!"

Everyone else then ran to him, also surprised when they saw the former Digidestined barely living. "What in the world happened to her? Last time we saw her, she helped send Meicoomon over the edge."

While Meicoomon lept back into her partner's arms, Daemon answered, "She got herself trapped in the Dark Ocean." When everyone looked at him, he elaborated, "I don't know how exactly. All I know is that she somehow entered the Dark Ocean and has been living there by eating whatever she could get her hands on. Trash, dead plants,...even Digimon." He grew unnerved at the thought of eating another Digimon. Yes, while it wasn't unheard of, he, along with the other Demon Lords besides Leviamon, personally frowned upon its practice. For a human to do it, however, made him uneasy.

All of them then turned their heads at the crash near them, seeing the claw now actively gunning for them. Tai, getting up from Himekawa's side, threw out a command, "Omegamon, make sure that claw stays away from the rest of the city! Alphamon, Jesmon, help him out!" The Royal Knights nodded, leaping into the air and began distracting Zenithmon's claw.

Sora got beside Joe and asked, "Is she gonna be alright, Joe?"

Joe sighed, "Physically, she'll live, alright. Mentally, I'm not sure she's not all there. That place is bound to have done some damage to her mind in some way. For her to survive that long is nothing short of a miracle." He motioned for Sora and Meiko to lift Maki carefully. "Take her away from here to the nearby medical tents. There's bound to have been some set up by the local hospital. Warn them about her possible mental instability."

Unfortunately, before they could leave the area, an explosion rocked the road behind them, nearly killing them had they taken a few more steps.

"Sora, Meiko, are you two alright?!" Tai yelled, rushing to the two's aid.

"I'm fine, Tai. Just a bit roughed up. How about you, Mei?" Sora replied, slightly leaning onto Tai's arm.

Meiko shakily stood up, "I-I'm fine as well. This is not-W-WHOA!" she slipped, nearly falling into the newly made hole before Tai caught her. "_*sigh*_ Thanks, Tai. That was too close for comfort," she continued, blushing slightly. Sora looked a bit annoyed at the girl's expression but was glad her friend was alright.

The blush was not lost on Tai, however, as he merely smiled at her. "That's good to hear, Meiko," he said before turning to the problem before them, "Still, how are we going to deal with her now that we're being trapped?"

Izzy answered, "Because we're short on time and unable to move, we're going to have to keep her in my Digital Realm. It's the only other place that's not affected by Zenithmon and the only place she can't escape should she try to attack us." He paused, "Though I've never attempted human entry to this place, it's our only hope for now."

Tai nodded, "I'll try it." Lifting his Digivice towards Izzy's laptop, he shouted, "Digi-Realm, open!" A flash of light consumed Maki's body and dragged her into the computer screen. When the light show was over, Maki was safe and sound in the Digital Realm. Tai let out a breath of relief, "It worked, Izzy. It looks like she's fine in there."

"Great! Now we can focus our efforts on fighting that thing. It seems that Omegamon and the others really need the help," Izzy exclaimed, getting nods from Sora and Tai, but slight reluctance from Meiko. Seeing her reluctance, he said, "Tai, since Meiko hasn't digivolved Meicoomon before, try helping her out with that. Guide them into going beyond Champion."

Meiko stuttered, "Eh?! Are- Are you sure, Izzy? It's clear they need Tai, and-"

"No doubt about it, Meiko, but Matt can take over for now until Tai gets back. For now, focus on trying to help Meicoomon digivolve." He turned to Sora, who only replied with, "Let's go, Izzy!" With that, the two redheads took off after the other Digidestined.

"Alright, Mei, let's start. First, close your eyes and concentrate on your bond with Meicoomon. Meicoomon, do the same as her, would you?" Tai asked as the ground rumbling around them. the two nodded and did as he said. "Now, take a deep breath and search for that bond. It's not easy to find, but you'll know what it 'feels' like when you reach it."

_*Rumble*_

_._

_***BRRRROOOOUUUUM***_

**.**

***** **PEEEEEEW***

_**.**_

_***FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo_ooooooshhhhhhhh*

With Meiko's train of thought now railroading into the obscurity of her inner mind, the outside world's noises went away. All she could hear were the sounds coming from the darkest recesses of her mind.

.

_"Papa, I want you to play with me!"_

_"Where are we going, Mama?"_

_"Mama, Papa! Let's go get ice cream!"_

_"Mama? Papa?"_

_"Mama! Papa!"_

_"MAMA! PAPA!"_

_"_ _**MAMA?! PAPA?!**__"_

.

Out of nowhere, a string appeared, silencing out all the voices of the past. It was golden in color, and Meiko couldn't even tell where it started or where it led to. Getting closer, she could hear one memory play over and over again. Her most fond memory besides the Ordinemon Ordeal.

.

_"Huh? Who are you?" asked a young Meiko as she nearly tripped over a tree root. Wiping her face, she looked at the weird creature before her._

_The little creature, perking up at Meiko's voice, said, "I'm Salamon! You must be Meiko!" She hopped towards her with a strange thing stuck on her left ear. "I'm what you call a Digimon, a Digital Monster. And you're...my partner!"_

_Meiko sat still, "Part...ner? Like a friend?"_

_Salamon put a paw on her "chin", "Hmm, yeah! I'm your friend, basically!" To her sudden surprise, Meiko scooped her up into her arms, hugging her tightly._

_"Y-Yay! I have a new friend that I can play with!"_

_Salamon laughed, "We'll have a great time, Mei. I promise that we will."_

.

"Mei?" Meicoomon's consciousness asked, snapping Meiko out of her mental trance. "Mei, you've been standing there for a bit. Were you reminiscing over our first meeting?"

Meiko nodded, "Who wouldn't? Meicoomon, when we met that day, you brought a new light to my life. Even though you...died later on, you made such an impact on me that was impossible to forget." She sat down with her legs crossed, getting down to Meicoomon's level. She continued, "I couldn't imagine a life without meeting you, Meicoomon. You're my best friend." To this, Meicoomon's smile reached a new size as they hugged one another.

Without warning, the golden string that Meiko saw finally showed it's start and end. She, Meiko, was one end, Meicoomon was the other. Both were the same string; they started on opposite ends yet still end up together in the middle.

"So, I guess we found our resolve to digivolve, huh, Meicoomon?" Meiko asked, seeing a trace of doubt on her partner's face.

"I think so. I'm scared that I'll end up like last time, though," Meicoomon said, "Trust me that you'll be by my side if it turns out bad, 'kay?"

Meiko nodded, "You got it, _Partner_."

"Then say the same to Tai then! I know you like him like that, so go for it!"

A vein appeared on Meiko's forehead, "You're pushing your luck, Meicoomon~!"

_'Scary!'_ Meicoomon thought.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Daemon was trying to avoid being hit by Zenithmon's hand creatures. Such servants looked hideous as if Numemon and several other hideous-looking Digimon had several generations of inbreeding and decided to mix it all together. 'Yes, I think that fits their description right,' thought the Demon Lord, unleashing another _**Evil Inferno**_ that burned several of creatures to ash. But for each one he burned, five took their place. Even with the number of attacks he doled out, they just kept coming. He had to change up his strategy, _fast_.

Grabbing the mantle that covered his body, he ripped it off, allowing his power to skyrocket beyond his normal reaches. _"Ah, that's more like it~!"_ he bellowed, breathing out a stream of fire that stopped many in their tracks. "Tch, it's been a while since I've last used this amount of power, so I'll have to make every hit count."

HerculesKabuterimon flew beside him, "Daemon, how are things on your end? We're doing fine for now, but Zenithmon's forces are getting larger with each one downed!"

The Demon Lord snarled, "Don't you think I know that already?! I had to unleash more of my power to start making more progress, but they soak it up like sponges and multiply!" Swiping down one that lept up to him, he continued, "If this keeps up, we'll have to do 'scorched earth' tactics. The humans may not like it, but it's either that or we die."

A sudden swipe of light energy went past them, surprising Daemon with how bright it was.

Before them stood Meicrackmon, holding both Meiko and Tai in her left hand. "I'm not too late, now am I?" As she let Tai and Meiko down onto a building the other Digidestined were occupying, she asked Daemon, "You've unleashed your full power, haven't you?"

"That he has, Meicrackmon," answered Seraphimon, joining them after being free from helping the civilians. "Even I'm unleashing all of my power, to no avail against these guys." Another grunt leaped towards them before being sliced in half by Seraphimon's _**Excalibur**_. "I have no idea how many minions this guy can create, but we're going to be overrun at this rate. To top it off, I think Zentihmon is weakening our attacks because I can't slice through even the thinnest of materials as easily as before."

"Whatever the cause may be, Seraphimon, at the rate we're going, we'll have to get the power of all 5 Worlds to defeat Zenithmon, once and for all," Meicrackmon said, getting a shocked look from the Demon Lord and the Celestial Digimon.

HerculesKabuterimon piped up, "Not to be a mood killer, but we're about to have company join us right about n-" He was suddenly "splashed" by a huge wave of Zenithmon's grunts, all of them attempting to bite through his carapace to no avail.

Before any of them could do a thing, though, they too were swept away by the flood of grunts.

.

.

_**Shortly before the Wave**_

Davis ran up to greet the two older Digidestined, "We've gotten everyone out of the are, Tai. Seraphimon is just getting the last few citizens away before we go ham on these guys!" He turned to the roof's entryway, "We need to get down there before anything else, though. We figured out that those grunts can't really break into this building, so we took refuge here."

Guiding Tai and Meiko in, they saw that Izzy was connected to the building's systems, typing away at the computers faster than ever before. He looked up, grimacing, "So Meicoomon's evolved, hasn't she? Was it like the last time or...?"

Meiko shook her head, "No, nothing like last time, Izzy. This time she's not as violent and was conscious of her actions." Tai stepped in, "She was managed to stop a grunt from latching onto Daemon."

Izzy snapped his fingers, "Speaking of the grunts, I did some research on them while Matt and the others holed up the weak areas of the building. It turns out that these things aren't even Digimon!" He cradled his face in frustration, "I simply don't understand it; how Zenithmon's doing this at all! These things are still digital, but they're also flesh and blood! It's as if Zenithmon can break and remake the laws of nature itself!" He downed a bottle of oolong tea before slamming his fist onto the table beside him, "I know Digimon can do the impossible on many occasions but to this level? It's unprecedented and unheard of!"

Joe got to his side when he was about to slam the table again, "Izzy, take deep breaths. We can't have you breaking your hand right now in the middle of a warzone." Turning to Tai and Meiko, he asked, "How'd it go? Did Meicoomon digivolve well?" Upon receiving the same answer Izzy did, he led them into the main room where everyone, including Gennai, was holed up in.

Kari ran and embraced her brother, "Tai, are you alright? I was getting worried when I came here and saw that you weren't here!" She then embraced Meiko, who was stunned at the sudden display of affection. "Meiko! I felt Meicoomon digivolve without a problem. Everything go alright?"

Meiko, snapping out of her stupor, nodded, "Yeah, she did. She's only at the Ultimate level right now, so we won't be of much help at the moment." She rubbed her arm abashed, "I'm sorry we can't go any further."

Gennai laughed, confusing her for a moment. "Meiko," he said, "When Gatomon evolved, she helped Tai and the others defeat a Mega level Digimon while Patamon helped defeat a Dark Master and defended the world from BlackWarGreymon." He walked over to the young girl, "Trust me when I say this. If there's anything I know about Digimon, it's that they can pull off the most ridiculous feats and still have room to surprise us some more. Have a little _hope_, would you?"

Matt snorted, "Real nice stroking T.K.'s ego, Gennai."

Suddenly, the windows went dark on one side of the building, alarming Cody and Yolei, who were standing in that area. "What the heck?!" Yolei screamed, "They're all over the place and grabbing onto our partners like ocean currents!"

Izzy immediately ran to their side, shocked to see even his monster of a partner get caught up in the tsunami of minions. "What in the hell?" he uttered out, a gasp of disbelief falling out of his mouth. When the minions moved HerculesKabuterimon out of the way, he dropped his Digivice in shock and horror.

Soon, every Digidestined in the room dropped their Digivice as they saw the landscape. Bodies of minions both dead and alive littered the ground, trampled by their fellow monsters. Some of them had their organs(?) spilling out of their bodies, yet they didn't mind it as they grappled onto the Partner Digimon's bodies. Soon, the only ones left free of the monsters' grasp were Omegamon and Imperialdramon as Alphamon and Jesmon were ambushed not long before the wave crashed upon the city.

The worst part, however, was not that. It was the few people unlucky enough to still be in the area being forcibly digitized that was more horrifying than anything. They had heard of what could go wrong if they weren't properly digitalized into the Digital World but never thought anything of it. Now, though, they got to see the actual effects of improper digitizing of the flesh. The peeling of skin and body as it was being assimilated into Zenithmon was, needless to say, more horrifying than anything they had seen before.

Without warning, they were thrown to the floor when the roof and ceiling blew off of them, throwing dust and debris everywhere. When they got back up, they saw Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and Omegamon barely holding back the swarm from consuming them.

"Everyone," he grunted under the immense strain, "get out of here! I'll hold off the swarm so you won't suffer the same thing those innocents did!" He buckled slightly, showing the slow power creep between them and the monsters. "Gennai, get them out of this place. We'll hold them off long enough to get far away from here!"

Tai vehemently shook his head, "_**NO!**_ I refuse to leave all of you like this to die against this monster! Besides, if fighting this thing means I'm going to die and save all of these people, then I'll gladly do so!"

Omegamon grunted, "Tai, you have to understand! This isn't a fight we can win! You will only die trying to help!"

Davis took a stand beside him, continuing his speech, "I agree with Tai! We can win this or we can die trying! Leaving you guys is not an option! WE! WILL! WIN! THIS!"

Suddenly, Imperialdramon FM split back into two. However, instead of reverting back into Veemon and Wormmon, the two attained an old and new level of power.

"VEEMON, GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...**MAGNAMON, WARRIOR OF MIRACLES**!"

"WORMMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...**GRANDISKUWAGAMON!**"

With the reveal of Magnamon and GrandisKuwagamon, the swarm of monsters backed off, no longer having anything to hold on to. Using this as a distraction, the other Digimon shook off the monsters and gathered near the building.

"Kari, are you alright?" Magnadramon asked, a little banged up from the brawl. When Kari nodded, a slight smile gracing her face, Magnadramon took initiative and said, "Omegamon, I think it's time for you to use that again! It seems to be our only chance right now!"

"It would seem so," Omegamon replied. He leaped back, allowing the other Partner Digimon, save for Cannondramon, Eaglemon, GrandisKuwagamon, Meicrackmon, GoldenRapidmon, Cherubimon, and Magnamon, to merge with him. However, just before Magnadramon fused with him, her body's data shifted to that of another Digimon. As she entered Omnimon's body, he trembled as his wings shone into existence, somehow greater than before. His white armor shined brighter than ever, the energy coursing through his body crackling dangerously.

Cody asked, seemingly knowing the answer to his question, "Is Omegamon's new form supposed to be that powered up, Matt? It doesn't look like what you guys said it did."

"No, he was never like this when we did it last time!" Matt answered, worried for the Ascended Royal Knight. "Omegamon! Are you alright?"

Omegamon looked down and answered, "I'm...fine, Matt. Something about Op-Magnadramon's data went a bit screwy, but I think I'm fine."

Magnamon remarked, "If that's the case, then let's take this beast down!" He blasted forth, eliminating much of the monsters around the surrounding area.

Cannondramon joined in, "Let's do this, cannon style!" He took charge of a building near the humans and fired, "**Grenade Storm!**" A relentless volley of explosives shot out from his chest cannon, showering any monster that dared to get close to his friends.

"Out of our way, you fiends! **Grandis Scissor!**" GrandisKuwagamon roared, firing energy spikes at any stragglers, pinning them to the ground or outright killing them.

Eaglemon, not wanting to be left out, charged in headfirst. "**Kaiser Phoenix!**" he bellowed, covering himself in a new metal coat, ramming through the crowds of monsters while clearing the streets of them.

"Leave the fliers to us, everyone!" Cherubimon declared, Golden Rapidmon joining him, "Cherubimon, let's take 'em out!" "Right!" The two split and unleashed their righteous fury upon the pinned and flying monsters, "**Rapid Fire/Lightning Spear!**" The barrage of bullets and missile fire clipped the wings of the fliers while those that survived were struck down with holy lightning bolts.

Meicrackmon stayed behind with all of their partners, "I'll stay back with Gennai. My time in this form is almost up and we still need someone to defend the others. Go on ahead, Omegamon." He nodded, flying up to the buildings sheltering Zenithmon's arm.

Alphamon and Jesmon rejoined the Ascended Royal Knight with Alphamon donning his Ouryuken form. "Omegamon, we have to find a way to cut this arm down before he does exactly what he did to the Digital World. Any idea on how to do so?"

Omegamon MM stayed silent, contemplating over something until he spoke up again, "Wrap the arm up with your **Soul Digitalization **beams, Alphamon. Jesmon, have your apparitions distract it while Alphamon does his thing. I'll deal the killing blow." He then flew behind some buildings, folding his wings to avoid further detection. "Say my name when it is done. I'll come rushing in for the strike."

The two Royal Knights nodded, leaping into action. Jesmon took initiative in attacking the claw from a good distance while **Atho**, **René**, and **Por** got up close and personal with the being. Meanwhile, Alphamon O quietly flew up, slowly and carefully wrapping the claw and arm up with his beams, only a bit distracted by Jesmon's apparitions disturbing the being. Now complete, he gave one hard tug, strangling the being's arm to almost completely cut off its circulation.

The Claw, now realizing its predicament, began struggling to free itself until it felt a barrage of attacks it from two sides.

**"Un Pour Tous!/Soul Digitalization!"** the two Royal Knights bellowed, pouring more power into their attacks. Unlike their fight in the Digital World, their attacks actually harmed Zenithmon, making the arm struggle to free itself some more. Alphamon O, seeing an opening, shouted to the skies, "_**OMEGAMON, COME FORTH!**_"

Soaring into the battle, Omegamon unsheathed his Lapides Cannon and Fearsome Blade, unleashing the power of both one after the other.

_**"LAPIDES CANNON!"**_ he called, blasting off Zenithmon's digits with a dangerously frigid blue beam. Pushing even more power into his blade, he lunged upwards to Zenithmon's palm, _**"FEARSOME BLADE!"**_ With that, he sunk the blade all the way into Zenithmon's flesh, pushing it all the way through.

Not satisfied, he spoke, "I'm not done with you yet, Zenithmon!" With a flap of his wings, he pushed the blade further up Zenithmon's arm, slicing it from the pelicue up to the elbow. "Everyone, attack him now!" he yelled, getting a flurry of attacks directed at the Beast of End.

_**"Grenade Storm/Grandis Scissor/Mystic Break/Golden Triangle/Heaven's Judgement/Felt Made!"**_

The storm of attacks came crashing down onto the arm, seemingly destroying it. Magnamon, not wanting to let this thing stay any longer, finished the job.

_**"MAGNA EXPLOSION: EXTREME!"**_ He called out, pushing all of his and the DigiEgg's power past the limit, obliterating the arm from existence. Exhausted of his power, he dedigivolved back into Veemon, lying on his back right beside Davis.

When the light cleared, everyone began cheering when they saw that the arm had, indeed, been obliterated out of existence. The remaining Megas and Royal Knights gathered around the Digidestined, ready to celebrate their victory over the Ancient Beast of End.

Meicrackmon (now Meicoomon), however, felt her fur stand on her body, sensing impending danger still around. "EVERYONE, ZENITHMON'S STILL ALIVE! HE'S ABOUT TO-!" was all she said before a chaotic aura flooded the area, suffocating everyone in the area.

_**"S̷̻͑o̘̻ͤ,͕̻͒ ț̻̎h̻̜ͤi̛̻̇s̼̻͋ i̻̭͢s̪̻̩ t̻᷉̀h̻̖᷉i̦̻̖s̻͒᷀ ẇ᷊̻͐ò̻̮ȓ͎̻l̻᷊͢d̷̩̻'̻᷈̾s̘̻̥ g̻̘͐r͖̻ͩe͔̻ͯa̼̻᷁t̪̻̪ H̻͛̂e̛̻͆r̻̉̈́o̻̓͝e̻ͧͬŝ̻̺.͖̻̮"**_ spoke a distorted and terrifying voice. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from, only to find nothing but a looming cloud of smoke descending onto them.

_**"Ṡ̰̕u͍̩̇ċ̟̙h̨͌̇ p͆̇̐0̘͔̇t̔̇͋ė̡͆ṅ᷂ͦ1̂̇͏4ͪ̇͆l̡̇͒,̸ͪ̇ i̬͇̇t̔̇͜ ṁ̘᷊4̸̇͟k̴̇̒3͙̇̓s̫ͫ̇ m᷾̇̚y̋̇́ ḣ̪͖3̼̯̇4͎͉̇r̓̇͞t᷀̇᷉ s᷿̈̇ṫ͓̻7̜̇ͩ1᷅̇ͥṙ̭ͅ 3̬͛̇v͂̇͛ė̆̚ṙ̇͟ s̢ͨ̇0͆̇ͮ ṡ̩̋l͙̂̇1̲̞̇ġ̘̼ḣ̛͆7͈͋̇ẏ᷿͞,"**_ it continued, caressing the bodies and faces of everyone, flesh and digital alike. _**"U̴̠͊n̠͕ͭf̠̜̋o̡̳̠r̠ͤ͘t̠̠̬ù̖̠n̸͎̠á᷂̠t̠̩̕e̠᷇ͯl̘̠̈́y̷̨̠,̖̠̅ n̸̠̘0̠̞̿n̠̳ͥe̳̠̱ o̢̠͆f̬̠ͦ y̜̠̌u̠̿̽0̧̠͑ 4̶̠̍r̖̠᷿3̠̩ͤ w̠᷾͡h̠̪̊4̠̿̐7͏̡̠ I̠᷊᷾'̠̮̌m̠ͫ̑ l̠̊͝0̠̮̚0̞̠ͦk͉̠̈́1̰̠᷃̍n̠ͭ̀g̬̠ͭ f͍̠̖0̶̠᷅r̵̜̠.̤̠" **_It 'moved forward, pushing it's presence towards Omegamon MM. _**"Y̬̬͘o̬̬͞u̬͓̬,̬̬̯̬᷅"**_, it said, _**"1͠ l̯i̤k̆3ͤ̚͝ y̋0̵u᷀.̠" **_It then 'flicked' Omegamon MM towards a building, forcing the rubble to crush and pin it to the ground.

Pushing itself back to the Digidestined, it continued, _**"H͎͎̅m͎͇͎M͎͎ͪm͎͎ͅM͎͎̌m͎͎͊,͎̪͎ 0͎̭͎n͎͎ͤ3͎͎̿ o͎͎̒f͎͎᷉ y͎͎͂o͎͎͊u͎̹͎ 1͎͎̔s͎͎̀ j͎͏͎u̢͎͎s͎͎ͣ7͎̻͎ f͎̭͎1͎͎͂l͎͎̊l͎͎᷅3͎͎̄d͎͎͆ w͎͎ͤ1͎͎ͦt͎͎͆h̡͎͎ t͎͎̊h̢͎͎3͎͎͌ 3͎͎᷆m͎͎̒p͎̩͎7͎̯͎i͎̣͎n͎̖͎͏͎̤͎3͎̣͎s͎̖͎s͎͕͎ I͎̲͎ s͎̘͎ō͎͎0͎̦͎o͎͎͆0͎͖͎ö͎͎0͎͎͆ȏ͎͎0͎͎͑o͎͎̎ d͎̩͎3͎̺͎s͎̻͎i͎͎᷈r̡͎͎3͎͎̄.͎͕͎ Î͎͎s͎͈͎ 1͎͎ͫt͎͎ͤ y͎̘͎0̷͎͎u͎̲͎?͎͎͌ Y͎͎̚0͎͎ͫU͎͎͋͂?͎̝͎ y͎̪͎o͎̠͎u͎͈͎?͎͎ͥ O͎͎͡r͎͎ͤ,͎͎̐"**_ it looked towards Izzy's computer, _**"YOU!"**_

Tai, Davis, and Meicoomon each leaped towards Izzy's computer, trying to grab it before the figure got to it first. As close as they were, the computer jumped from its spot, digitizing Maki back into the Human World. _**"Y͍̪͐o͍᷈ͥu͍ͯ̄́'͈͍͠ḽ͍ͬl͍̩ͫ d̴͍͑o̺͍᷀ j͍̙᷅u͍̰͋s͍͙̉t̤͍͝ f͍̗̐i͍̒͛n͍͚͝e̯͍͠,̱͍̔,"**_ it said before leaping into the former Digidestined's body. Meicoomon, desperate to prevent anything bad from happening, attacked Maki just as the figure went into her, "**Trichobezoar!**"

The hairball struck true, exploding on contact and creating a huge puff of smoke. The chaotic aura disappeared, allowing everyone to move around. When the smoke cleared, Maki was bleeding from her head, shirt and bra all torn up. The guys, respectfully, turned around to not see Maki's indecent state. Tai, on the other hand, ran up to Maki's still body to see if she was alright. Checking her wrist like Joe had shown him, he asked, "Ms. Maki, are you alright?"

Her eyes opened slightly, looking at her savior, "T...Tai? Is that you?"

He nodded, wiping as much blood off her head. She laughed, "I'm so glad..." Without warning, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss, stunning everyone on the roof, Tai especially.

Matt and Willis were entirely confused, Joe and Izzy's minds ground to a halt, Yolei and Mimi put their hands over their mouth, Cody had his eyes covered by Ken while Kari covered her own, Davis and T.K.'s jaws dropped to the ground, and Meiko and Sora's reactions were just moments away from either exploding in anger or disappointment.

Gennai, on the other hand, was not fooled by this action as he ripped Maki off Tai, pulling him back to the others. "You're not Maki at all! You're Zenithmon, aren't you!"

Maki's slight smile became more menacing, "_Ah, so you figured me out, huh? I was wondering when you would, Overseer._" Her eyes shimmered, the whites slowly becoming black as the brown glowed brighter than before. "_Shame, I was really getting into it._"

Getting up, she raised her hands, allowing data to form new clothes onto her body. When she finished, her entire body was covered in futuristic clothing, data running along the seams. "_Oh well, I got what I needed from you all. A broken host, Apocalymon's data, and black data for my new warriors!"_

With that, she floated up to the crack, calling forth the arm that was destroyed, "_It's useless, Digidestined. My power far surpasses yours! Even if your Sovereigns helped you out, you'd still fall to my might!"_

Holding out her arm, a strange Digivice phased into existence. The top had a strange grill part to it with a strange upside-down 'v' on it. The sides had red glass plating on one side and a card slot on the other. The bottom was sharpened to a point, where it had a lighter-esque end to it. Suddenly, it attached itself to her arm and activated, now making everyone realize what it was.

"It's a Digivice!" Izzy exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts. "But why would it partner itself with a host? It doesn't make any sense!"

"_Hoho, I partnered myself with my host so that I can achieve my full power once more! Just as it was eons ago, I'll have my power restored once more!_" she exclaimed. "_Now, to obliterate all of you pests! __**Draconic Crash!**_"

The claw morphed into a more beastly visage, gathering tons of energy from all over the planet. Little by little, the blast sphere grew in size, soon dwarfing most of the city.

Veemon, seeing that Zenithmon and his new host were distracted, got everyone's attention, "Guys, now that she's distracted, I have an idea!" He pointed to Omegamon MM's downed state, "Omegamon's down, which means he's not able to help us right now. But we still have another trump card! We can still use Imperialdramon Paladin Mode to-!"

Gennai cut in, "But how? You're out of energy, Wormmon is just fresh out of his Mega form, and we can't sacrifice Omnimon right now. How would we pull this off?"

Wormmon answered, "The same way we did for Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Everyone's Mega level energy can still fuel us to go up to Fighter Mode while you and maybe Meicoomon can give us more energy to go higher!"

Gennai muttered, "Well, the first part could definitely work, but I don't think I have enough power to make you guys go higher. Meicoomon might not have the reserves to go any higher, but-" He felt a light tug on his robe, a small voice accompanying it, "I'll do it, Gennai. Besides, if Rapidmon's DigiEgg fuels me, I think I can give even more energy than needed."

Defeated, he sighed, "Alright, we'll do it."

The remaining Partner Megas powered down, sending their power into Veemon and Wormmon while GoldenRapidmon sent all of his and the DigiEgg's power into Meicoomon. They stretched and felt the power surge throughout their bodies. Looking at their partners, they nodded.

Davis: "VEEMON!"

Ken: "WORMMON!"

Meiko: "MEICOOMON!"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

"Veemon...Wormmon! Warp DNA Mode Change to...**Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!**" The newly reformed Fusion took off into the sky, unleashing a Giga Death towards the Zenithmon's fingers, barely damaging them. It did the trick, however, and made the hand focus on him instead of its **Draconic Crash**.

Maki yelled, "_What the hell?! Focus on the planet, not some lousy Imperialdramon!_" She waved her Digivice to her face, trying to figure out the problem, "_Why is it not working?!_"

Meicoomon, seeing Maki and Zenithmon's arm distracted, took her evolution to the next step.

"MEICOOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...**RASIELMON!**" Bursting out of her digital cocoon, a blast of light rained upon Zenithmon and Maki, putting them through a great deal of pain.

Meiko was in awe. This was what Meicoomon could digivolve into?

'She looks so...beautiful!' Meiko mentally exclaimed, wanting to fly in her partner's arms.

Rasielmon, full of conviction, unleashed her power, "**Sefer Raziel!**" Speaking those words, she brought upon Imperialdramon a white sphere, to which he grabbed. Upon doing so, he was washed in bright, white light, granting him the Omega Sword and his white apparel.

Maki, seeing this, took an airstep back, "_Imperialdramon Paladin Mode?! How are you back?! I made sure you died eons ago!_"

Imperialdramon PM shrugged, "I got better, Zenithmon. Even founded the Royal Knights."

She growled, "_Take them all out! __**Draconic Crash!**_" The Claw, now back under control, continued making the sphere and launched it towards the Ancient Dramon. It wasn't enough, though, as Imperialdramon PM cleaved it in half with a swing of the Omega Sword. Seeing this, Maki cursed as she realized that she was backed into a corner.

"It's over, Zenithmon. You've lost. Accept the fact," Imperialdramon PM stated, cautiously floating towards the two. Omegamon MM, free of the rubble, joined him, followed by Alphamon O, Jesmon, Rasielmon, and the newly restored Megas.

Silence rang throughout the city, with not even rubble falling to make a sound.

"_Heh...hehehehe...heheheheheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA__**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Maki couldn't stop laughing at what was told of her. She had lost? She had lost?! Since when was that a _**FACT?!**_ That was _their __**OPINION!**_

"_You're an utter fool if you think you've won here, pest,_" Maki darkly stated, face devoid of any humor. Raising her arm, she yelled, _"__**Zenith Uprising!**__" _An explosion rang out afterward, making everyone look in the direction it came from. To their horror, they saw an expanding void of nothingness consume the world they knew.

Maki laughed, "_See you, pests. I have another world to take and assimilate, so I must bid you all adieu!"_ She phased out of existence, the arm disappearing as well.

Daemon, who had disappeared some time back, reappeared once again, "Damn it, she's left to another Human World! I'm too late!"

Alphamon 'grimaced' at the Demon Lord, "Where have you been, Daemon? We could've used your help against Zenithmon earlier."

The Lord of Wrath huffed, "If you must know," he pulled out an old, thick book, "I was traveling around the world to warn the other Digidestined about the impending threat and to Digiport here. Thanks to Zenithmon destroying the Digital World, however, they would teleport straight to here to help."

Looking up at the disappearing sky and the still-open crack, he grumbled, "But now I see that they have another use here. To come along with us to stop this threat to everything."

Omegamon MM spoke, "Wait, you know a way out of here?"

"Of course, it's through that crack in the sky Zenithmon left behind."

Tai, now recovered from the "surprise" Zenith Maki gave him, asked, "Are you sure we can even go through there without being harmed? From what it looks, we could be torn to shreds going in there."

Daemon, frustrated with the slowness of the Heroes, growled, "WE'LL be wiped out of existence if we don't go through there regardless! Do you want to save your sister and everyone on Earth or not?!"

Taken aback, Tai was stunned into silence. 'Daemon is actually willing to help us get through this?' As much as he disliked the Demon Lord, he had to agree. He wanted to make sure everyone got back the same way before the attack.

"Alright, we'll take your word for it."

Sora pinched him in the arm, "Tai, are you not going to consider this decision with all of us?! We're a team, remember?"

Tai remarked, rubbing his arm, "I know that. That's why I also knew that you guys were going to say yes to this. Besides, if I said no, Davis would've said yes in my stead."

"You got that right, Tai!" Davis exclaimed, unknown to the fact that his D-Terminal just received both the DigiEggs of Miracles (for himself) and Destiny (for Willis).

Matt walked up to them, placing a hand on their shoulders, "At least we know you still have a good read on our own choices, Kamiya. I'm with you on this."

Tai looked at his two best friends in appreciation before turning back to Daemon, "Let's go through that crack, Daemon."

The Demon Lord then motioned for every Digimon that was now in the area to take the Humans up to the Crack. With it receiving all the people it wanted, it closed, leaving the Human World behind to be...erased.

.

.

.

_Human World 1 Status: DECONSTRUCTED_

_RELOADING..._

_Error: RELOAD NOT POSSIBLE_

_Issue: 4/5 Parts Missing_

* * *

_**The concept of a Destined Child powering up their partner using their emotions during battle is a fun idea that Digimon Adventure: brought about, so it'll be a concept I'll use from here on out. Also, I apologize for breaking my promise and keeping all of you waiting. Life just fucking sucks for all of us right now. Keep safe, y'all!**_


End file.
